Mountain Dew Ice
Mountain Dew Ice is a Mountain Dew flavor variant. Officially released on Martin Luther King Jr. Day of 2018 (January 15th). It was first leaked in September 2017 by the YouTube channel myCountyMarket. Another YouTuber by the name of Avery Heaney TV and his friends had found Mountain Dew Ice as a 2017 prototype in this video. History Mountain Dew Ice was first seen in a YouTube video that myCountyMarket posted on September 8th, 2017, as seen in the background on one of the shelves on one of their product reviews. A few weeks later, myCountyMarket posted a review concerning the flavor, revealing that it was going to be released around the Super Bowl of 2018. Mountain Dew Ice was later officially released in stores on Martin Luther King Jr. Day of 2018 (or January 15th, 2018). Similar to previous Mountain Dew releases, there have been early reports of Mountain Dew Ice before the set release date, such as YouTuber Avery Heaney TV, who founded Mountain Dew Ice on January 7th, 2018. The earliest report of Mountain Dew Ice which was released in the same day in some locations in the United States in different various sizes such as the dome bottle design, and more. On January 22nd, 2018, it was announced by Mountain Dew Canada’s Facebook Page that Mountain Dew Ice would join the lineup as a permanent flavor. On February 4th, 2018, a promotion aired during Super Bowl LII featuring 2 new snacks: Doritos Blaze and Mountain Dew Ice. In early April 2018, Mountain Dew Ice became available in 16.9 ounce bottles in all Walmart stores in the United States. By late May 2018, it was later released in select grocery stores across the United States. it was discontinued due to poor sales and the plants that make them will be shut down for good Description Mountain Dew Ice is a lemon-lime flavored soda with a splash of real juice, and is clear in color, similar to that of Mountain Dew Ice (Cherry). Trivia * Mountain Dew Ice was featured in the YouTube channel myCountyMarket along with other six Mountain Dew flavors: Game Fuel (Tropical Smash), Arctic Burst, Game Fuel (Citrus Cherry), Holiday Brew, Merry Mash-Up, and Mountain Dew Ice (Cherry). * Mountain Dew Ice is the 2nd clear soda that has been produced in the Mountain Dew lineup, the first being Dewshine, and the third being Mountain Dew Ice (Cherry). * Avery Heaney TV is a YouTuber that had found Holiday Brew and Mountain Dew Ice prior to their official releases in his videos. * Mountain Dew Ice's prototype release featured a Sidekick bottle design, similar to the other flavors in the lineup. Since its official release, its container was changed to a dome-like design, similar to that of other Pepsi products. * In the pre-release state of Mountain Dew Ice, there were various minor changes made to the container; the bottle type was changed from a Sidekick bottle to a dome-like design used in other Pepsi products, and the label design was changed. This is the only flavor that has had multiple changes to its container design prior to its official release. * Mountain Dew Ice, along with Mountain Dew Ice (Cherry) is the only lemon-lime soda brand that has caffeine in it. Gallery Website Background properties dew_ice_ice_bg.png|The ice background for the website. dew_ice_bg.1de9f5bbdb675b65740f0aaaac48e6c8.jpg|A concrete background. shard-1.png|Shard #1 shard-2.png|Shard #2 shard-3.png|Shard #3 shard-4.png|Shard #4 shard-5.png|Shard #5 smoke-1.png|Smoke #1 smoke-2.png|Smoke #2 smoke-3.png|Smoke #3 smoke-4.png|Smoke #4 smoke-5.png|Smoke #5 Bottles, Wallpapers etc. Mountain Dew Ice Prototype Bottle Design.png|Mountain Dew Ice's Sidekick prototype bottle design (Front Side). Fa428d98254222bc2c306ec2d1d4d4c5.jpg|Mountain Dew Ice's Sidekick prototype bottle design (Back Side). Mountain Dew Ice Prototype 2 Liter Bottle Design.png|Mountain Dew Ice's 2 Liter prototype bottle design (Front Side). Mountain Dew Ice release date.png|The release date of Mountain Dew Ice. Mtn-Dew-Ice-Bottle.jpg|Promotional artwork for Mountain Dew Ice in Dome Bottles. Mtn-Dew-Ice-Can.jpg|Promotional artwork for Mountain Dew Ice in Cans. Mtn-Dew-Ice-2liter.jpg|Promotional artwork for Mountain Dew Ice in 2 Liters. 52931858.jpg|Front side of Mountain Dew Ice's (20oz Sidekick bottle design) 52931858 Alt01.jpg|Back side of Mountain Dew Ice's (20oz Sidekick bottle design) Mountain Dew Ice in 20 oz bottles.png|A photo of Mountain Dew Ice in 20 oz dome bottles. MTN DEW ICE.jpg|Mountain Dew Ice 20 oz dome bottle with black concrete background. (As seen in Mountain Dew's website). Mountain Dew Ice in Canada.png|A photo of Mountain Dew Ice from Canada in dome bottles. Mountain Dew Ice Dew Your Science Project.jpg|Mountain Dew Ice only at 7-Eleven in Canada. Mountain Dew Ice Canada Can Design.jpg|Mountain Dew Ice in Canada. Mountain Dew Ice in bottles and cans.png|Mountain Dew Ice in bottles and cans. Mountain Dew Ice in 12 pack of 12 oz cans.png|Mountain Dew Ice 12 pack of 12 oz cans. Mountain Dew Ice in alternative 12 pack of 12 oz cans.png|Mountain Dew Ice in alternative 12 pack of 12 oz cans. Mountain Dew flavors for Dew Nation Rewards.png|Mountain Dew flavors for Dew Nation Rewards. Mountain Dew Ice fountain cup.png|The current Mountain Dew Ice cup design. A 16 oz Can of Mountain Dew Ice.jpg|Mountain dew ice in a 16 ounce can Mountain dew ice 6 pack.jpeg|Mountain dew ice 16.9 ounce bottle 6 pack Category:Flavor Category:Current Flavors Category:Present Flavors Category:Clear Flavors Category:Test Flavors Category:2018 Category:2017 Category:International Flavor Category:Canada Category:Sidekick Bottle Designs Category:7-Eleven Products Category:Dew Nation Rewards Category:Other Bottle Designs Category:20 Oz. Bottle Designs Category:Bottle Designs Category:2 Liter Bottle Designs Category:Can Designs Category:Fountain Drink Category:Discontinued Category:Past Flavors